fantasy_big_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Head of Household
Head of Household, '''more commonly known as ''HOH'', is the position of supreme power and control in ''Big Brother Instagram''. A winner of the Head of Household competition is crowned weekly. It first appears in Big Brother Instagram 1 and has appeared ever since. '''Big Brother Instagram 1 'HOH Competition' Each week, all houseguests but the outgoing Head of Household play in the HOH Competition. The winner is selected by the rules of the competition played. The only time when someone can win two consecutive Head of Household competitions is at Final 3 or if there is a twist which allows them to do so. 'HOH duties' When a houseguest wins Head of Household, they're given luxury privileges such as their own private bedroom and bathroom, a letter from home and a basket of treats. However, they are also faced with the power to nominate two houseguests for eviction. If the Power of Veto is used then the Head of Household is forced to make a replacement nominee. The Head of Household does not vote to evict anyone except at Final 3. 'Final HOH' The final Head of Household competition takes place when there is only three houseguests left. There is also three parts to it, unlike any other Head of household which are played on three separate days. The winner of Part 1 automatically advances to Part 3, whilst the two houseguests who lost Part 1 face-off in Part 2. The winner of Part 2 faces-off the Part 1 winner and is the decider on who is the final Head of Household. *'Endurance' - Endurance competitions extend well past the time constraints of the one hour live program. They can be viewed by the live feeds on CBS.com. Houseguests generally line up in either a small platform, revolving cylinder, or in a cage. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. Some competitions require houseguests to keep hold of a button. If they let go, a light goes out and they are eliminated, while others do not. Harsh weather conditions, such as rain sprinklers, falling leaves, or foamy "snow" are frequently included to make the competitions as grueling as possible. Other times, prizes are awarded to the first out of the competition to tempt the houseguests. Some competitions include both endurance and skill, such as filling up an enormous fishbowl with water, only using a teacup, while the water the houseguests need to transport are several yards away from the bowl. *'Quiz' - Quiz competitions are fairly short and are shown during the live show. Questions range from events in the house to comments from previously evicted houseguests. The houseguests line up, each getting their own booth, unable to see each other. The host communicates to the houseguests through the microphone system in the backyard and can see the houseguests through a television screen outside of the house in the studio. She communicates the question to the houseguests, who then answer when she says "Answers, please." Typically, houseguests answer by turning a dial to either "True" or "False", "Yes" or "No", or "Red" or "Blue", although some competitions have used paddles, or cubes with houseguests pictures on them. One incorrect answer results in elimination. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. If, after all possible questions have been exhausted and there are still more than one remaining houseguest playing, the competition continues into a tiebreaker round. The answer is always a number, ranging from the number of seconds that the houseguests have been in the house to the weight in pounds of an object used in a competition. The houseguests write the number on a chalkboard provided for them. The houseguest closest to the number without going over becomes the Head of Household. If all competitors go over, the houseguest closest to the number becomes the Head of Household. *'Skill' - Skill competitions, sometimes referred to as crap shoots, usually involve bowling type games or shuffleboard type games in which houseguests compete while trying to get their marker closest to a certain point without going past it (although sometimes these competitions may differ from that format). The games are usually completed live, but at times, these are not complete by the end of the live show, and viewers can watch the outcome on the live feeds or on the following episode. Category:Big Brother Instagram Category:Format Category:Gameplay Category:Competitions Category:Power